


Hydra Minions

by Tenshi_Nanashi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, let's face it at this point i'm making shit up as i go, no beta we die like men, will update characters and pairings as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Nanashi/pseuds/Tenshi_Nanashi
Summary: "You get the job kinda like any other."A story about your new employment opportunity.Will go from pre-Hydra reveal to post-Hydra reveal, and I'm not sure where this crazy train will end up.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there_

_Feeling so high but too far away to hold me"_

 

You get the job kinda like any other…you apply after a friend mentions taking a starting position in the company and promises to put in a good word with the boss. A quick internet search brings up a vague and sketchy website complete with cheesy career page and open position listing. You narrow the search to full time, non-seasonal because you need a job but aren't that desperate. After browsing the current openings, you find a job description that seems right up your previous experience/education and promptly send in your resume. The wait after applying is a test in patience, but eventually, an overly solicitous member of their Human Resouce personnel calls you to ask a few follow-up questions and schedule an interview.

Sitting in the waiting room, you bounce your knee and flip through the most recent cosmopolitan (This issue ironically features the Black Widow and promises to reveal the secret to her beauty regimen). The previous candidate to go inside the interview room never came out, so it either went very well for him…or very bad.

You are ordered inside the room by a voice over an intercom rather than a human being. Once inside you can tell by the design and structure that this is a repurposed interrogation room…how very apt. The bright, industrial lighting and frigid temperature make the panel of three evaluators sitting at the metal table across from you seem more sinister. There are no chairs on your side of the table, so you are forced to stand before them in your carefully chosen interview outfit feeling a bit like you've entered a talent competition and the judges are decidedly unimpressed. Still, you keep calm and answer to the best of your ability even the ever tricky ‘describe a time' questions.

In the end, they thank you for your time and make a conditional offer of employment. Benefits, including dental/vision/health care insurance and a company vehicle, are just a few of the perks offered to full-time employees. They need you to work Tuesday to Saturday 10am-6pm with a mandated on the clock, 30 minute lunch period to be taken before your fifth hour of work. Otherwise, the company could be fined if they get audited, although one would think that the government would have more significant concerns than just skipped employee meals if they actually did an audit. Oh well, bureaucracy rules all.

The starting wage is a whole two dollars beyond what you typically would be getting paid by any other company for the exact same work, so…"Hail Hydra!"

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm that bad type_

_Make your mama sad type_

 

And that is how you begin your illustrious career as Shield employee JLH0666 (which is more a cover job than a real job), or, as you like to say, ‘Hydra Minion 666.'

Your first few days are spent doing the requisite paperwork, drug testing, and getting the mildly torturous computer training out of the way (if you never have to watch another ‘respect in the workplace ' or ‘workplace violence: it happens' video, you will count it as too soon). You meet your closest coworkers in Hydra, including your new supervisor (his name is Jasper, and he is a Boss). He outlines what he wants you to do and how you fit into the Shield/Hydra work structure (Hint: you are very low on the totem pole of both organizations and will have to claw your way up the ranks just like with any other entry level job).

For Shield, you are a lowly science intern/PA. For Hydra, you are a misinformation and intelligence agent. For one, you make coffee runs and assist in the science labs. For the other, you spread rumors and keep your fingers on the pulse of gossip going on in both shady organizations. For one, you wear your most professional wear. Black slacks ironed to crease just right, skirts long enough to be considered work appropriate, flowing blouses, crisp blazers, dark accent ties, colorful scarves, and black or tan Christian Louboutin pumps you practically had to sell your soul to own. Your hair is tamed to smooth perfection, and your makeup is always work-appropriate and classic.

For the other, you do the same except you wear it differently. You may hike up the skirt a bit more or let a hint of lacy bra peek through your shirt by unbuttoning a few buttons. You may put your hair (bright pastel pink at the moment) into pigtails. You may let your hips sway dangerously with every step. Sometimes you put on dark red lipstick and drag the pink mascara (that matches the exact shade of your hair) thick across your upper eyelashes. It's all about presentation.

Shield appreciates the more practical Juliette Hart (not your real name) while Hydra suffers the wild and dangerous 666 (they whisper in the halls that you’re a real devil, to which you reply: only in bed, with a wink).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not big on reviews so feel free to do or don't. I don't have or want a Beta. I post to keep track of my work so I don't lose it in a file somewhere forever. I'm sporadic with updates. I like long walks on the beach. And obviously my dream job is to work for a vague yet menacing terrorist organization hidden within a vague yet menacing governmental organization, because retail sucks and I dislike my job.


End file.
